


Sherlollipops - Sinew

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [142]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly is a BAMF, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a bad thing to have someone in your life who always sees you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Sinew

**Author's Note:**

> kelseyrare asked: Sinew

Blood and bone, muscle and sinew. That was all it boiled down to in the end, wasn’t it? A man wasn’t much more than that. Even the mind didn’t matter if the body failed him.

As his body currently seemed to be doing. Of course, the press of an arm against his throat, slowly cutting off his air and blackening his vision while the arm’s owner sat on his chest had everything to do with this bodily failure, but Sherlock was in no position to stop it. Being choked to death by Moriarty’s last remaining lieutenant, the hulking brute named Sebastian Moran, wasn’t how he’d thought he’d die, but he supposed it beat…

_WHAM!_

The sound of something heavy hitting something hard jolted him back to full consciousness – that, and the fact that the arm being pressed against his throat had suddenly gone limp. Coughing and wheezing, Sherlock managed to roll Moran’s unconscious ( _Unconscious? How??)_ body off of his and lean up on one elbow. That was as far as he managed to lever himself before Molly Hooper, appearing out of nowhere like an avenging angel, came into his line of sight.

“Sherlock?” She peered into his face anxiously as she fell to her knees in front of him. “Are you all right? Let me check your throat, Greg and John and Mary are on their way, I called them right before I got here.”

“I’ll be…fine,” he wheezed, waving her hands away. Well, he _thought_ that was what he was doing, until suddenly he found that he’d entwined his fingers with hers. And how had his head ended up on her lap? He must be even more oxygen-deprived than he’d thought. “How…what…”

As always, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. “I followed you,” she said, offering him an embarrassed smile as she stroked his hair from his forehead with her free hand. “I saw you slip away from the party and knew it must have something to do with that mysterious text you received when Ginny started opening her presents.”

Ginny. Ginny Watson. They’d been at John and Mary’s daughter’s first birthday party, he remembered. “As soon as I realized where you were headed – and who you must be headed to confront – I sent Mary a text.” The sound of footsteps thundering up the metal stairs to the roof caught their attention. “And here they are now. Just in time.”

Sherlock stared up at her admiringly. “What did you…” He cut his eyes toward Moran’s unmoving bulk.

“Hit him with? Oh, there was, um, a length of PVC piping left up here from the reno last week. I figured it was hard enough to knock him out, but hopefully not so hard that I might accidentally kill him.” She sounded faintly embarrassed, as if she’d somehow done something wrong.

Ha. Chance would be a fine thing; ever since he’d first laid eyes on her, all Molly Hooper had ever done was right – and not just saving his life or helping him fake his death, either. Sherlock’s admiration grew into something that couldn’t be contained for even a second longer; with a delighted grin he tugged her down with his free hand until her face was only centimeters away from his. “Molly Hooper,” he whispered, “you never cease to amaze me.”

They were still kissing when John, Mary, Greg, and what seemed liked half the Met poured onto the roof to ‘rescue’ them.


End file.
